1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable wrench. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ratcheting adjustable wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for wrenches have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,106 to Causey teaches an open-end ratchet wrench comprising a wrench handle having integral therewith a jaw and a support portion for a jaw piece movable between locked and open or ratcheting positions. The movable jaw piece has an elongated pivot slot and a substantially L-shaped guide slot engaging pins on the wrench support portion for determining the position of the movable jaw piece relative to the fixed jaw. Spring means are connected between the handle support and the movable jaw piece for normally urging the pivot pin to a rest position in the pivot slot and the guide pin to a locked position in the guide slot thereby normally holding the opposed working surfaces of the fixed jaw and said movable jaw piece in a working relationship gripping opposed surfaces of a nut.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,077 to Nordgren teaches a combined adjustable spanner and ratchet wrench which when turned in the working direction, the jaws have a firm grip about the work piece and when turned in the return direction, the grip about the work piece is released so that the jaws slide thereabout. The wrench comprises a stem which passes through an opening in a tongue embraced by the legs of a forklike end on the wrench handle, the stem connecting the fork legs and cooperating with the opening to limit the swinging movement of the wrench head and the handle reciprocally. The stem is arranged with the worm in its working position to take a stop position fixed by the edge contour of the opening by bearing on the edge contour.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,731 to Stojanowski teaches a ratcheting open end wrench designed to be employed in close places to remove nuts and bolts. Primarily, it consists of a handle having a fixed jaw and a pivotal jaw, and the pivotal jaw is provided with an attached arm with a spur that engages with a lip of the handle to prevent over travel of the pivotal jaw.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,193 to Wylie, III teaches an open-end ratchet wrench that includes a handle element, a first jaw portion which is integrally formed with the handle element, a slide portion, a second jaw portion which is integrally formed with the slide portion, a restricting mechanism, and a biasing spring. The slide portion is slidably mounted on the handle element so that the second jaw portion is positionable in a normal position wherein the first and second jaw portions co-operate to define a mouth for receiving the head of a fastening element and the biasing spring biases the second jaw portion toward the normal position thereof. The restricting mechanism maintains the second jaw portion in the normal position thereof when the wrench is manipulated to rotate the head of a fastening element in a first direction so that a turning force is applied to the fastening element. The restricting mechanism, however, permits the second jaw portion to be moved outwardly from the first jaw portion when the wrench is rotated in an opposite second direction so that the head of the fastening element can rotate between the first and second jaw portions.
STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,412 to Wylie, III teaches an open-end ratchet wrench that includes a handle element, a first jaw portion which is integrally formed with the handle element, a slide portion, a second jaw portion which is integrally formed with the slide portion, a restricting mechanism, and a biasing spring. The slide portion is slidably mounted on the handle element so that the second jaw portion is positionable in a normal position wherein the first and second jaw portions co-operate to define a mouth for receiving the head of a fastening element and the biasing spring biases the second jaw portion toward the normal position thereof. The restricting mechanism maintains the second jaw portion in the normal position thereof when the wrench is manipulated to rotate the head of a fastening element in a first direction so that a turning force is applied to the fastening element. The restricting mechanism, however, permits the second jaw portion to be moved outwardly from the first jaw portion when the wrench is rotated in an opposite second direction so that the head of the fastening element can rotate between the first and second jaw portions.
FINALLY, YET STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,459 to Stojanowski teaches a wrench which has a worm gear and mating rack adjustable jaw positioning mechanism for placing a pair of jaws which are adjustable with respect to each other so that they may firmly grip various size nuts, with a mechanism responsive to torque applied in a first direction which causes the jaws to tighten and apply torque to the nut and also responsive to torque applied in a second direction which allows the jaws to separate and rachet to a new position.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for wrenches have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.